I Dare You To Love Me
by Iku The Clover Maiden
Summary: Sakura has known that she has had strange feelings for Ino , but in desperate want to not be hurt she pushed her away and now it seems like everyone she knows is gone and the person she loves is with another.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yes it does contain FLUFFY GOODNESS BUT I PROMISE IT ALL LEADS UP TO ONE SUPER SEXY HAWT LESBIAN SEX ACTION LOVE SCENE MWUAHAHAHAH youll just hafta wait ... NO PEEKING DAMNIT OR IMMA CUT YOU! Contains Strong Yuri ( GirlXGirl) later on May Contaiin Stronge Language , Also This Is Tottally Fanbased So It Has Nothing To Do With The Actuall , Comic or Show that is Naruto... also i apologize for grammar errors. 

All Characters Go To Masashi Kishimoto , Story Belongs to me though

Chapter 1.

I knew the first time that she was nice to me that wed be best friends. She was brave and pritty and smart and spunky. I was well , lets just say the " Weed " among the flowers. She stood up for me when i was made fun of. I knew that i was slowly falling in love.  
She had already announced her sexuality by the time she was 14 going on 15.Now we were both 20 and I , well I was still unsure. We had reunited when sasuke left. Naruto was leaveing today also , just to train. But I knew hed be back , He promised. Ino had announced that she was a lesbian and then later started dateing Hinata. They where on and off mostly because Ino was Outgoing and wnated to do all sorts of things ,While Hinata was shy and usually kept a low profile. Hinata was Bi or something , Im just guessing she still pains for Naruto. When there together , Ino and hinata I mean , They just seem so happy. Happiness that i want but cant have.

Ino... Ino... I wanted her , I spit venom and vile jealousy everytime I came in contact with Hinata , Especially when she was with Ino. When I was 14 a couple of months before Ino came out of the closet and Sasuke left for good. I remember mulling over the feelings I had started to feel for Ino. It scared me. I wanted to hold her and... And... And do these things that I didnt yet understand. Then Sasuke came into the picture. She fell head over heals for him. It wasnt love. No she was just as confused as i was maybe more. I wanted her and I feared rejection and pain. So instead of Pursueing her. I pushed her away. Which caused us to break are friendship. I could never tell her the REAL reason I had become so distant and cold. so I used Sasuke as an excuse. She believed me and after that , It became a challange. I had to act,think and feel , that i loved him. But he also brought me more and more pain. After a while I truly believed that I love him. Then he left the village. I felt sad and angry because now my excuse had vanished and I didnt know what I would do. So slowly Ino and I started to piece are friendship back together. Maybe a week or so after Sasuke left she confessed to the whole village. She cryed and I wanted so badly to hug her and tell her it would be okay , but i didnt. Everybody supported her.

I felt so weak and helpless it made me sick. And the fact that her and Hinata started dateing only made it worse. I also had more time after Sasuke left to think and study. No more pouring my time and energy into to something that wasnt and would never be there. I had recently figured out what i was feeling. I was Deeply Madly Unendlessly In ... Love , I was in love with ... Ino- " SAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING DAMNIT!" A shrill vouce sucked me from my thoughts and slammed me back in the classroom. Tsunade looked pissed and glared at me. These private lessons she agreed to do with me had been getting boringer and boringer. " Listen I know Narutos leaveing today and your probally upset , But PLEASE pay attention!" She spoke softly and harshly which I never thought was possible. A knock came on the door as Iruka popped his head in. " Sorry to disturbe you Lady Tsunade , but Narutos ready to leave. Tsunade sighed. " ALRIGHT , well continue monday!"

I nodded and quickly gathered up my stuff as I ran to meet Naruto at the gate. A crowd had gathered to send him off. I pushed past people to where he was. Naruto had matured alot , His face had gotten rougher and his eyes sadder. He to felt pain when Sasuke left. I walked slowly up to him. He hugged me tightly. " Ill miss you Sakura" he almost whispered and kissed me on the cheek. " I-ll Ill miss you too." He nodded and turned his head as a familar voice yelled out. " TAKE CARE DOOFUS!" I saw Ino out of the corner of my eye. She had also matured , her hair had gotten longer , Her lips fuller and her curves had been shaped perfectly. She walked gracefully past me and slugged Naruto in the arm. He wagged his finger at her and grinned. " NOW NOW DONT GO HURTING ANYONE!!" She grinned back. But his face got serious. " Ino i want you to promise me something." Her face also turned serious. " SURE!" He leaned in. " YOU HAFTA SWEAR!!" She grinned. " I swear OKAY tell me what?" He grabbed both of us in his arms and smushed us together. " LOOK AFTER THIS PINK HAIRED BRAINIAC!" He exclaimed. I blushed at the closenees of us. She looked at me and then back at him and smiled. " YOU GOT IT!" My heart beat faster as i smelled her heavenly scent. He let us go and waved to everyone. " BYE IULL BE BACK SOON!" Everybody cheered and cryed and waved as he ran off into the woods.

I started crying. " HEY!" Ino said roughly. " He doesnt want that so , STOP IT!" She turned to me and embraced me. The croud started thinning out , she held just stood there holding onto me tightly untill my sobbing stopped. My heart threatened to break threw my ribs and jump out of my chest. She smiled and let go just as somebody jumped on her back. It was Hinata. " EY HUNNY WHATS UP?" Ino exclaimed. " WANNA GO GET SOME ICECREAM!" Hinata spoke excitedly but soft. " Sure! Hey , sakura do you wanna come along?" I wanted to die seeing them so close. I wanted to say NO and run away till my legs ached as much as my heart did. But , my tongue said otherwise. " SURE WHY NOT!" I exclaimed. " OKAY LETS GO!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata climbed off of her and kissed Ino on the cheek and they intertwined there fingers.

I choked back tears and bit my tongue till I tasted blood. I was going to have to tell Ino today How i felt before it drove me INSANE. Id tell her as soon as we got a moment alone. If even for a second. We walked in silence to the ice cream parlor. Them hand in hand. Me thinking as hard as i could about how i was going to tell her and what i was gonna do and say. Little did I know that confessing would be harder then I could ever imagine...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This is a fan based story , hence why its called a FANFICTION! it has no way in relation to the actual show or comic that is Naruto. Contains Yuri (GirlXGirl) , SakuraXIno Pairing.

All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, The story However was created by me

Chapter 2.  
I played with my spoon and chewed on my lip. I still had no idea how I was going to tell Ino how i felt. I swirled my spoon around in the icecream. Ino and Hinata sat across from me. They were as close as can be. " Sakura , are you okay?" Ino asked with a hint of worry in her voice. " Huh... Oh yeah im fine." Hinata put down her spoon and looked at Ino. " Ino!" she mumbled sternly. Ino looked at her and smiled. " Yes?" Hinata leaned in and whispered in her ear. Inos smile faded and she stood up , Hinata stood also. " Well be right back." Ino said in almost a whisper. " Okay , Take your time." I answered and went back to playing with my icecream. They walked into the bathroom.

It seemed like ages before they finnally came back out. Hinata looked worried. Ino had her shoulders slumped and her hair covered her eyes. Ino sat roughly back in her chair and put her head into her hands. Hinata looked at me then walked over to her. " Im sorry." she muttered and touched her shoulder. Then she quietly left. Ino looked up at me with so much pain in her eyes that it stabbed at my heart. Tears where gathering in the corners of her eyes. " What? Are you going to leave to?" She spat at me. I spoke softly chokeing back tears. " What do you mean?" Her tears started to fall as she made her hands into fists. " First you leave , Then Sasuke Leaves , Then Naruto and Now Hinata! Now are you gonna leave me AGAIN!" The anger in her pain was so bad that I almost wanted to run away. " INO , Ino Im so sorry the only reason I pushed you away was because ... IT WAS BECAUSE!!" I stood up , Now I was crying.

She stood up too. " BECAUSE YOU HATE ME , YOU LOVE SASUKE , AND IM JUST A USELESS DUMB GIRL WHO CANT EVEN HOLD ON TO ANYBODY SHE CARES ABOUT!! IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH , CAUS HINATA STILL LOVES NARUTO. IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!" Her face was comepletely tear stained by now. " NO no Ino the only reason I distanced myself and said I liked Sasuke was because ... because I DIDNT WANT TO GET HURT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" I Yelled and reached my hand out to grab hers. But she slammed her fists on the table. The dishes jumped and a glass fell on the floor and shattered. I flintched at the sound and the anger that came from her. " DONT LIE DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU PINK HAIRED BIG FOREHEADED NERD!" She ran past me and out into the street. I started chaseing her pumping my legs as fast as they would go. " INO PLEASE STOP THIS!" I yelled. She kept running with her head down. We ran threw alleys and back threw the streets untill finnally reached an alley. My lungs where burning and my legs threatened to give out but i lached onto her before she could jump onto the roof. I held on tightly as she punched and kicked at the air. " STOP INO PLEASE, PLEASE" I screamed and buryed my face into her back.

She calmed down and stood there breathing hard and crying. " I I I Hate it... People that I love and care for are dissapearing one by one. You already left me , Weve never been as close as before!" she started sobbing really loud. I turned her around and smiled. " Im Sorry For Ever Leaving You." I blurted out then brought her head quickly down to mine and kissed her. Are lips where locked. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks were red from running and blushing. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waste. She tasted better then I could have ever dreamed. She slowly closed her eyes as I closed mine. We just stood there for a couple of minutes in complete bliss. I pulled are lips apart and kissed her on the chin as i moved down her neck kissing here and there. She let out little gasps of pleasure as I moved to her collar bone. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little. " wait." she whispered and grabbed my hand. My head was swirling as she walked me to her apartment above the flower shop.

We walked into her room as I sat on the bed she locked the door. Then she turned to me and shook her head. " Im so sorry for saying those awfull things." She sat next to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dont be , I probally deserved them. Im so week and I fear love more then anything. It wasnt because you werent good enough that I ignored you. No your way better then good enough." Ino stared at me intently. Im guessing she was trying to see if i ment what I was saying. " I LOVED YOU FROM DAY ONE , BUT I WAS SO SCARED IM SO SORRY I CAUSED YOU PAIN , AND I HATE MYSEF FOR IT , IM SUCH AN IDIOT!" I was sobbing and trying to wipe the tears away. I started to shake when Ino spoke again itwas with love in her voice. " Sakura ... Shut up." She muttered and jumped on me. She kissed me and ran her fingers threw my hair. " dont say another word." she whispered into my ear as she started to slide her hands up my shirt.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:Warning: This is a fan based story , hence why its called a FANFICTION! it has no way in relation to the actual show or comic that is Naruto. Contains STONG STONG Yuri (GirlXGirl) , SakuraXIno Pairing.

CHAPTER 3

Ino had taken off all of my clothes by now and as I stood blushing and naked she started to slip her shirt off. " Ino are you sure we should do this." I muttered nervously. Ino smiled atleast as she slipped her pantys down and off. My eyes darted up and down her bare body and I felt excitement buield between my legs. Ino walked over and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. My eyes went wide as my bare body rubbed against hers. She ran her fingers threw my hair then pushed are lips roughly together. She then stuck ehr tongue in my mouth and rolled it around. So I did the same and are tongues danced against each other.She pushed me on the bed and lacthed her mouth onto my neck while her hands explored my body. I was scared but happy.

She moved her mouth down to my chest and paused for a second. I heard her giggle " Havent grown much have they." she murmmed commenting about my small breasts. I opened my mouth to yell or tell her off but all that came out was a surprised moan as she nipped and sucked at one of them and softly massaged the other one.  
She made her way down my stomach and to my things. I was murring and blushing really bad as she licked at my thighs and breathed inbetween them. I started to whine and squirm wanting her to taste me. She licked her lips and plunged her tongue deep inside of me as she held me open with one hand and held my hips with the other. I let out a loud moan and arched my back. She startedto lap at me like a cat drinking milk. I bucked my hips slightly but she held tightly with one hand and kept licking. She giggled as she pulled her tongue away and shoved 2 fingers inside of me causing me to let out a gasp and a moan. She giggled as she moved her fingers around then suddenly rammed her tongue back in and hit the right spot. I Screamed loudly as I hit my climax and I sat up. " IIIINNOO OOOOH INNNOO YEEEEEEEEESS!!" I felt myself cum and I fell backwards and lay there panting as she licked up the mess. She then lifted herself up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her as she rolled over and let me lay my head on her chest. I tryed to reach my hand down to stroke her but she grabbed it. " Another time Sakura , tonight was for you." She pulled me closer. I whispered " Im scared Ino." She smiled softly. " I know but lets get some rest." I hugged her titghly as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in an intanglement of blankets ,But no Ino. I frantcally looked around in a panic but onyl found a note on the table. I read it:  
" Dear Sakura , Meet me by the gate outa town , I need to ask you something.  
Love Ino"  
My heart raced as I threw my clothes on and ran out of the flower shop. I didnt know what was going to happen or why she couldnt ask me when I woke up all I knew was that. I Sakura Haruno , Loved Her and Hoped that i wasnt going to lose her again.  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Contains stronge language , Yuri (GirlxGirl) , and parts that may indicate i hate hinata and think shes an evil beotch , but i dont , shes one of my fav Naruto characters infact ... THIS IS A FANFICTION AND IS NO WAY RELATED TO THE ACTUAL SHOW OR COMIC

Chapter 4

I ran as fast as i could and i didnt slow down or stop till i got to the gate. I slowed and looked around. No Ino. I walked threw the gate and found No Ino still. I sighed and sat down pressing my back against a tree trunk. " Maybe she decided not to come..." I muttered sadly fighting back tears. Just then I aw Hinata walk by with Anko , they where arm in arm and giggling. I could feel my anger rise. I thought bitter thoughts to myself as I watched them playfully nudge each other. So She Still likes Naruto huh... well seems shes awfully uddy buddy with Anko. I swear if that little- My thoughts where cut short as Hinata and Anko embraced in a kiss. My anger went boiling over and I stomped over to them. Hinata let out a giggle as she pulled away from Anko and turned only to come face to face with me. " hehe- oh , HIYA Sakura Whats-" Her sentance was cut off by a loud slap. I had smacked her with all my might." HOW THE HELL DARE YOU!!" I screamed as Hinata stared wide eyed at me and tenderly touched her red cheek. " HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH INO BY MAKEING UP SOME EXCUSE THAT YOU STILL LOVED NARUTO!! you fucking bitch!!" Anko ran up and stood behind hinata resting her hands on her shoulders.  
" Oh dear am i caught?" she sneered. " Yeah So what , I wanted to exsperiment and practice on Ino before chaseing after my REAL love. What does it concern you little miss Im smarter then everyone , Little miss sasuke obsesser!" She glared at me. I stood there wide eyed at her angry words." INO TOLD ME THAT SHE COULDNT STAND YOU AND THAT YOU MADE HER SICK!! basically she just wanted to get off last night.!" Her voice rose even further. " BUT I DONT GIVE A HOOT ABOUT YOU OR HER OR NARUTO!! and Ino doesnt care about you!"

Tears started slideing down my cheeks. " YEAH CRY YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF CRAP , GAWD YOU MAKE ME SICK!!" she shoved me down and I felt an inpact on the side of my head. I screamed out in pain and rolled on my side. Hinata jeered down at me. " I hope you die , friggin waiste of space!" She spat and started kicking me in ever direction. I tryed blocking but it was no use. I was getting dizzy and everything started fadeing. I felt her kick me in my chest , legs , and arms. She finnaly spat on the ground next to me and motioned for Anko to fallow her. As they walked away I was REALLY starting to fade. All I could think about was... INO

My eyes slowly opened and light filled them. I looked around and found I was laying on back in a hospital. There were Lilys in a vase on the table and Ino lay hunched over me. I sat up and brushes some hair from her face. She stirred and sat up quickly. " OH THANK GOODNESS YOUR AWAKE!!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me and squeezed a little too tight." ow...ow ow" I groaned. She gasped and let go. " SORRY!!... i guess i should be easy , i mean the docter did say you had some cracked ribs and bruises all over your legs and arms , not to mention that nasty blow to the back of your head." My eyes widened and she giggled." OH DONT WORRY , its nothing serious!" 

Her eyes angered. " I was so scared when Ifound you on the side of the road, I wondered who would do that to you. then I heard Hinata a little ways away with Anko talking about it. I was so angry I could barely contain myself. So i just grabbed you brought you here and told somebody else to take care of them , otherwise they wouldnt come back alive." The painfull thought of what Hinata had said mixed in with whatIno had just said. I started sobbing loudly. " WHATS WRONG??" She exclaimed and held me. I Blurted out everything , What Hinata had said she said , What Hinata Said about me. She hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear. " well I can assure you that all that was not true , I love you more then anything." She kissed my cheek and let go of me and proceeded to stare out the window." Ino im was so scared what she said was true." I was shakeing and trying to stop crying , but I was failing misserabley. Ino plucked a lily from the vace and turned to me." Sakura do you know what it means when you give someone a lily , or what a lily stands for?" She spoke softly with love reflecting in her eyes. " no im sorry i dont." I muttered softly. She smiled warmly and grabbed my hand and placed the lily in it. " It means I DARE YOU TO LOVE ME." My heart beat faster and my face brightened and Tears of pain and fear were replaced with tears of LOVE and Joy. " Oh Ino..." We embraced in a loveing kiss and I squeezed her tightly.Knowing now that there was no what in HELL I would be afraid to love her or lose her.

xTHE ENDx 


End file.
